Stronger
by Lady Azaria
Summary: Sakura is betrayed by her best friends. She became strong and make herself a lot of enemys, but one of them is not only enemy. He is something more than enemy to her. He is not only murderer, but her next target to kill. Will she kill him or..? Ch 4 UP !
1. New life

**Hello everyone. I would like to present you my new fanfic: "Stronger"**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto ( but I wish I could :D )**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Sakura , after 2 years you are still annoying" Sasuke said leaving Sakura on the training grounds with the tears in her eyes.

_Why? WHY??? Why he still doesn't love me? For last 2 years I was training for him, I was sacrificing everything for him. And he still don't love me._

Sakura started crying. Loads of the tears where on her cheeks. She kneeled trying to calm down.

_I spend two years on hunting him. With Naruto and Kakashi, finally I was able to kill Orochimaru and get him back to Konoha. Didn't I show him that I am strong enough to be loved?!_

Suddenly she sow Naruto and Kakashi-sensei walking toward her.

"Sakura I want you to stop walking after Sasuke. Because of you he can once again run away from Konoha."

"Naruto is right Sakura. You should behave. I spend two years to get him back and now you are ruining everything."

Sakura with the tears and the look 'how could you betray' me looked at her sensei and teammate . Both turned on their heels and went away from her.

Sakura spend hours on her kneels. She didn't know what to do. It was like whole world was against her. She looked at her clenched fists.

_I can not stay in Konoha anymore. This isn't my place anymore. My best friends betrayed me. I have to run away from this place. I HAVE TO BECOME REALLY STRONG! No one will stop me._

Sakura got up and with her fist wiped her tears. When she opened her eyes, there was no happiness or smile . There was hard look, without any emotions. There were cold like ice.

She went to her house and started packing necessary things. Her short pink hair she fastened into short ponytail. She looked around her room taking all of her shurikens and kunais (sp?) and then she look on the picture of her, her teammates and sensei.

"I will take it. It will remind me, why I run away and why I have to become strong." She said while packing picture to her bag.

Then she 'puffed' and in the while she was inside Tsunade office, in front of her desk. Tsunade looked at her, what was stage that hasn't been drunk yet, although it was evening . She looked at Sakura and she did know that something happen. The look in her eyes, the bag on her shoulders, the weapons. Something was very wrong.

"Sakura what happened? Why are you packed? I did not remember that I assigned you mission. You should be at the party with everyone celebrating Sasuke return. I will go there in a minute."

"Shishou, I won't go there. And you didn't assigned me mission. I am packed because I will go away from this village. I will do with your permission or without it. Now I am asking for it."

"Why Sakura? What happened? There must be something. Tell me now or I will call ANBU to take care of you."

Sakura looked at Fifth Hokage and told her what happened first with Sasuke and then with Kakashi and Naruto

" And that is why I have to walk away. I will train by my self. I will become so strong, that none will can hurt me anymore. I will be back someday, but not quickly."

"Do your parents know about it" When Sakura shake her head in response that they didn't know, Tsunade signed. " Alright Sakura, I understand you, but you have to promise me that one day you will return to Konoha and that you will not betray village when you will be on your training"

" I will not do it. I promise."

"Okay, now go and return as fast as it would be possible."

"Goodbye Shishou" And with that Sakura disappeared.

Tsunade got up from her chair and walked toward the window. She looked on the Konohagakure with sad smile. "Today Konoha lost one of the most valuable kunochi. But I know that I couldn't stop her. It was her choice." Tsunade sighed and walked toward the door and then to the party.

* * *

In the same time Sakura was walking through the gates of Konoha. When she was few meters from gate looked at Konoha once again.

"I will show you that I am strong. I will show you that I am not annoying. And I will show you that I am worth of being loved. When I return , I will not recognize me."

And with that Sakura disappeared in the darkness of the night.

Next day Tsunade was sitting in her office with the bottle of sake. She wasn't working all day. She was just sitting there and thinking. Near the evening, someone knocked to her door. Tsunade gave the answer to come in . She sow Sakura's parents. She forgot to tell them about Sakura. Before they could speak, Tsunade started to explain situation.

"Tsunade-sama why did you let her go she is only 15 years old child?"

"No, she isn't. She is kunochi. She is medic-nin, better than I was ever. And why? Because she would go without permission. She had to do it. And it was her choice. Sasuke went training, Naruto too. Why shouldn't I let her do what they did? She said that she will return and I believe her."

* * *

_So it is already 3 years. I think I should come back to Konoha now. Sakura smirked. Yes, now no one will dare to hurt me. No one will be able to do it._

Sakura increased her speed and in the few days she was once again in front of the gates._ I will see if I want to stay here or not._ Sakura looked at the Konoha. It sure was bigger village than it was three years ago.

Slowly she took steps toward Konoha with emotionless looking her eyes. _Remember this place hurt you. Don't trust anyone, it isn't your home anymore._ She went through the gate. Then she towered her steps straggly to the Hokage tower. Many people looked at her with amaze and fright in their eyes.

_Their staring at me is annoying_. And with this thought she diapered in black smoke . She appeared in front of Hokage with the smirk on her lips. _Here is the only person that I can trust._

Hokage raised her head to yell at the person who dared not to knock to the door, but when she looked at Sakura she only stared at her.

"Sakura is that you?"

"Yes Shishou, it is me. Nice to meet you again. I am back." Sakura smiled a little bit, it wasn't her famous wide smile, but it was smile first in the long time.

Tsunade stood up, went to Sakura, and hugged her. "I missed my appearance so much . I Missed you Sakura. And not only me . Your parents, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, even people that hurt you. " When sakura shook her head in response Tsunade said. " It is true. They regret what they did to you. They looked for you for 3 years, but they couldn't find you. They returned 2 weeks ago. They find no trace of you. " She looked at Sakura " And now I understand why .You changed so much in this 3 years. You let your hair grow back. You dress different. No red dress anymore, Only black color. But What changed the most is your face and your body. My God Sakura you doesn't look like girl, you are now beautiful woman."

"Thank you Shishou. I want to tell you that I am back. I would like to go to visit my parents and find place to live, because I will not live with my parents anymore. I think this two things will take me all day."

"Sure Sakura, but be here tomorrow morning you have to tell me what you did for the past 3 years."

When sakura turned around and walked straight to the door she heard Tsunade whispering " It is good to have you back Sakura" She walked out of the room.

_I am back only for a while. This place isn't my home. Sorry Shishou, but I will not stay here long. Maybe few weeks._

_

* * *

_

Little did Sakura know that she was watched by two pairs of eyes. One of the figures smirked.

"Itachi-san what are we doing here. Why are you interested in this woman? I have to say this is first time that you are going willingly after a woman. They always go to you , but you play with them only one night and this end. And now we are spying this girl for two weeks."

"Hm"

"Okay if you don't what to say , don't say it, but is it a little bit frustrating"

* * *

**Okay I am done with first chapter. **

**I will not upload next chapter till I get ****20 REVIEWS ****. And I have to say that the next chapter is interesting. It will be a lot ItaSaku. So read and review. **

**Love**

**Lady Azaria **


	2. Revenge and meeting

**I would like to thank all the people who reviewed. I got 22 reviews. I love you all. So as I promised this is second chapter. What is more this chapter will be better, because I have now person, who is checking my mistakes. Thank her. Soon, I will change first chapter to be without so many mistakes. So after you read review!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"Revenge and meeting"**

It was late night when Sakura said 'Goodnight'. She was walking through the village to her new flat, which she rented in the evening.

She had strange felling that someone was observing her, but she didn't give a damn to that. It was always like that. She know that it was enemy and in some time that person will attack. It happened more than once. It was always ending in one way. The dead body lying on the ground with the blood on and around.

Sometimes, it was good for her, because her targets came to her and she could kill them without bothering about hunting them.

Sakura opened the door to her new, temporary home and went to the shower. After she had been done, she went to the bed with the kunai under her pillow. The last thought she had before she fall asleep, caused her showing evil smirk on her lips.

_Tomorrow will be so much fun. At least I will have my revenge. Sleep well Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, because you will suffer_.

* * *

Next day Sakura woke up at 5 o'clock in the morning. She went to the bathroom took a shower, cleaned her teeth, brushed her hair and dressed. She ate simple breakfast and went to the small bridge. She waited an hour till she saw from the corner of her eye walking Sasuke, who haven't saw her yet.

When he was near the bridge his gaze went from the ground to the bridge. He stopped right away. In his eyes was pure shock and even he couldn't stop showing his emotions. Shock mixed with something more. It was regret, pain , amazement and many more feelings.

Sakura wasn't showing any king of emotion or movement, that could tell him, that she knew about his presence. Inside she was laughing when she saw that he was observing her body, analyzing her from toes to the last hair on her head.

After about a minute he went near her and leaned on the railing. She neither did a move nor speak.

"When did you return?"

Sakura looked at him without any emotions in her eyes. When he saw that, his eyes widened a little bit.

"I think it is not any of your concern" She said with emotionless tone. Now Sasuke stood there with wide open mouth for a second.

"You know we were looking for you and I think you should apologize for making us doing this."

"Why? I didn't ask you to look for me. It was your choice. I have nothing to do with that or with your emotions. You mean to me less than this little stone under my feet. Sorry, he can be painful , you can't"

"What happened to you?! Could you show any emotion? You just said that I mean nothing to you and that you don't care about team 7 and didn't even show emotion. Neither pain or hate. Nothing."

"Why should I care for team 7. I think you didn't when you left me when I was 13. You didn't care at all, like I don't care know. And emotions? I don't think that they are needed. They made you weak. Nothing more, nothing less. And the best example is you, Uchiha."

"What are you talking about?" the angry voice near her sounded.

"How many years passed since you promised yourself that you will kill your brother? The answer : many. What progress you have? Answer : none. You are weak, Uchiha."

Before Sasuke could punch her, she grabbed his hand by wrist, turned him around and kicked him straight in his stomach. When she released him, he fell on the ground. After a second she grabbed him by his hair and her lips where near his ear. She whispered to him.

"You know that you could do nothing to him with this power of your. But you don't have to worry about this, because my next target to kill is him. And I am always doing what I promised, not like some person that I know. When I promise something, I am doing it to the end, even if it means my death"

Sakura released him and started walking away to the training grounds.

"Say hello to Kakashi and Naruto from me. And tell them to behave."

With that words Sakura chuckled and she was gone within the second, only to appear on the training grounds.

* * *

When Sakura was on the training grounds she made hand seals and a few other Sakuras appeared. She started fighting with them , but after about 4 hours she was tired and out of chakra. She was panting heavily.

When she was about to go home, someone appeared behind her. The presence of this person was strong, the same as chakra. It was enamors. She quickly dogged few punches and kicks. The battle began. Sakura made few hand seals and the wind made shield around her.

She looked at her opponent and cursed her self for training too long. It was Itachi Uchiha. It that state she knew that she is nothing to him. She quickly closed her eyes. The biggest mistake in battle with Itachi was having open eyes. His sharingan was his best weapon and if he caught you into it, you would be lost

"Kunochi, I think you made mistake and you know about it. You felt some presence hunting you, but you didn't know that was me. Now you are exhausted, and you are nothing compare to me."

Itachi disappeared, only to appear right in front of her, while making hand seals and touched the shield around her, which broke instantly. Her body for a few second was limb from the attack.

In this few second she was thrown to the ground with Itachi on her.

"Didn't I hear that I am your next target to kill. I can kill you now with ease, little cherry blooms. But I don't want to. I want to know few things. And I will know all the answers before I kill you."

Itachi landed father and kissed her roughly on the lips. When she didn't open her lips, he touched her head forcefully making her open her lips. His tongue explored her mouth. And after few second he stopped the kiss.

"See you soon. Next time you will answer all of my questions, no matter if you want it or not. You will do it or you will pay consequences. And believe me you don't want to"

And in less than second he disappear, leaving flustered, than angry and in the end furious Sakura on the ground. She punched the ground near her with her chakra, only to make crater.

"Oh, now I will not let it go. I will show you, Uchiha. I will. See you soon. I will make you suffer for making me weak."

Sakura stood up and went to Tsunade.

* * *

The same day in the evening Sakura was as good as new. And she was ready for the Itachi in any moment. She went back from Tsunade to the apartment. She was there only a while, she said that she will tell what happen in past 3 years tomorrow , because now she was tired.

But what she saw when she went to the bedroom, socked even her. On her bed was lying Itachi Uchiha wearing emotionless mask on his face. When he sow her he got up.

"Now I will ask questions and you will answer them truthfully if you don't want to suffer before your death."

He started walking towards her.

"And who said I will die?" Sakura said while throwing kunai at him and then making few hand seals. She disappeared with the poof, only to appear few kilometers from Konoha. She went to her fighting stance and in the flash she was attacked from behind by the most dangerous S class criminal - Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

**So this is end of the second chapter.**

**Next chapter will be battle and something more thrilling. **

**If you want read ****review!!!**

**I won't upload till I get next ****20 reviews**** or more. **

**So before I will upload next chapter I will have to have****42 reviews from all story. **

**Love **

**Lady Azaria **


	3. Fight, capture and questions

**I am really sorry for not uploading for so long!! I am the laziest writer in the world. But I have an excuse! I had a job and then I had to find a new place to live, because I moved out of my parent's place! It took a lot of time to do it! But what is more, I didn't have any idea what to write, in this story and the second one. But now, finally, I have once again a lot of ideas! So now I will write more often. I think once a week or once every two weeks. **

**I would like to thank all of people that review**

…**xXFallenSakuraXx… d man… noone… devilxguardian…XxPinkCherryBlossoms4… Pink Blossom Princess… laziest girl ever… AngelFox23… ArashiSakura… SweetBebot… furryhatlover2543… michelle… himiko… XxDarkAngelPrincessxX… ****Staring.out.my.flooded.window… ****daisherz365… Blood Blossom…**

**_This chapter is reedited by my beta reader blossom-angel-child_****_!! Thank her for making this story better!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"**Fight, capture and questions"**

The speed of the fight was extreme. A normal person, without ninja skills, would feel only the wind from their movements, never to see the fighting bodies. A genin or chunin would see only blurred figures. Jonin and ANBU would see the fight, but not without problems like missing detail.

Punches, kicks, genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu were all displayed one after another, sometimes hard to distinguish. All of them used. Both of the fighters had sweat lingering on their foreheads and labored breathing. What was more; both of them knew that the first person to make a mistake would be the one to lose.

Sakura dodged another punch and the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu thrown her way. It was becoming more and more difficult to avoid looking in his eyes. Her body was bruised and she was getting increasingly tired with every move she made. Worse, she was getting weaker and Itachi wasn't slowing a bit.

A second passed and she felt a presence behind her but it was not Itachi. She had to evade the Uchiha's kick, punch in front of her and now the Samehada from behind. She narrowly escaped both, however, caught in sharingan eyes in the process. Within a few seconds she collapsed to the ground with a scream that would make any who heard it shiver from the pain and terror.

"If I hadn't showed up, this fight could have ended in different way. You know it Itachi, don't you?"

"Hm"

The black haired man wearing an Akatsuki's cloak squatted near the unconscious girl.

"What are you planning doing with her?"

"We are taking her to our hideout."

"For what? Why… Eh, I won't get answer from you will I? Do what you want." With that Kisame placed his sword once again on his back and started walking away.

The second man took the unconscious Sakura upon his hands throwing her over his arm anything but gently. He started running after his partner in direction of the hideout.

* * *

After a few hours Sakura woke up. She felt pain in every place in her body. Her head felt dizzy and her eyes couldn't focus. After a couple of minutes she looked around from the spot in the room where she was. She found that she was lying on the cold stone floor. The walls were made from stone and the doors from metal. _I am prison! No less, I am in deep shit. If I remember correctly I was fighting with Itachi Uchiha. Fuck! I'm captured by Akatsuki. I'm in really deep shit!_

After few minutes of lying down, she tried to sit up, but it turned out really hard for her to do it. _Those fuckers took all of my chakra away! _Once again she tried to sit up, finally succeeding. She leaned on the wall. She had to wait. There was nothing she could do, only wait, till she recovered, till someone came.

Hours passed, Sakura fell into a light sleep. Then she heard someone opening the door. In a moment she was fully awake with wide awaiting eyes. Sakura could feel that some of her chakra was back, but it was not enough to escape or fight. Especially considering who came in, her captor. _And the fucking bastard is showing up._

With a few steps he was in front of her. He knelt before her and looked straight into her eyes.

"What do you want with me Uchiha? Hm? Neither did you kill, nor ask me questions when I was captured in your sharingan."

Itachi smirked.

"You will get the answer to your question in good time, cherry bloom"

"My name is not Cherry Bloom. My name is Sakura Haruno!" She glared at him.

The next thing she knew she was pinned to the wall with his hand on her throat.

"I advise you, Cherry Bloom, to behave. And think what and to who you are speaking. Next time you do something like that there will be consequences to pay. And I am not talking about death, that would be an escape. Sometimes there are things much worse than death, Cherry Bloom."

Sakura nodded still glaring at the man in front of her. Then he let her go and she fell to the ground.

"Now you will answer my questions. First of all, I want to know a few things about your training in the mountains and your sensei."

"I was training by myself. I did not have any senseis."

In one moment she was once again pinned to the wall, but this time, all of his body was pressed to her and his hands were on the both sides of her head.

"Hm…I advise you not to lie. I know that there was. And you know what? I think you have to learn a lesson, because I don't think you'll answer my questions properly until you realize what's at stake."

And with that Sakura found herself on the ground with Uchiha above her. Analyzing her position, she quickly started fighting to get away from him. But within the few minutes she began, both of her hands were gripped in a strong one of his. Both of her legs were pinned down by his. Her eyes were wide open, looking straight at his face, more specifically his devilish smirk. She could tell that what would happen now would not by funny.

"Hm… You really should learn to behave Cherry Bloom"

And with that his head went nearer her. She closed her eyes and turned her head from him. She heard him chuckling.

"That won't help" Then she felt his hot breath on her skin and in the next second she felt his lips on her neck. Kissing, sucking, biting, and nibbling. _Kami, what is he doing to me?! I cannot let him rape me!_

**(A.N.I wanted to end this chapter here. But I thought that you waited too long. So I wrote a little bit more)**

She started to struggle in his grip once again. But that didn't work. She was still too weak. And then she felt it. Or rather, she didn't feel it anymore. The fear was gone. She didn't care what he did, be it to rape her, torture her, kill her, or even make her look in his deadly eyes.

"So, the only way for you to have me is to rape me? Ha-ha! The great Itachi Uchiha, mass murderer of his own clan, has to rape women to have them." And Sakura started to laugh looking straight in his eyes. "Do what you want you don't get anything from me. I don't fear you anymore in any way." And then she smirked at him, still looking straight in his eyes.

For some time he simply looked at her.

"Hm" He stood up, went to the door, and in few seconds he was out and the door was closed.

It would seem he would leave her alone, but Sakura knew better. He'd be back. And she'd have to be prepared for anything. For the time being, she needed to rest, she needed to get all of her strength back.

And then she smirked once again, this time evilly. She felt that she had enough chakra for this one Jutsu. She made a few hand seals. In the next moment she felt that she was passing away. _Good. Thank you sensei for teaching me that. Now what will you do, Uchiha?_

* * *

Tsunade was sitting in her chair, a bottle of sake in hand, in deep thought. _Sakura you changed so much. Not physically, but emotionally. I am afraid that I don't know the person that you've become. I feel in you a strong ninja. A strong person. But, are you still the warm hearted person that you were? Are you still loyal to Konoha, or will you become an enemy of this village? _

Suddenly in her room showed up a squad of ANBU.

"Uichiha Itachi was seen in the village, a few hours ago, and Sakura Haruno is nowhere to be found. We found evidence of a fight in her house."

For a few seconds Hokage was sitting in utter shock and all of a sudden it was like she woke up.

"I want 2 ANBU squads to look after Sakura Haruno and Uchiha Itachi. Without delay, I want team 7 in my office. You are dismissed."

_I knew that something bad would happen, but I didn't know it would happen so soon. Sakura, where are you and for fucking god what shit are you in?_

* * *

In minutes all the teams were in her office. Team 7 : Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, Yamato.

Tsunade looked at them for a few seconds with the glare.

"I have mission for all of you. Maybe. I am saying just maybe, you will be able to get back your team mate back to the team. For now her position is unknown. She is not in Konoha."

"What? But Sasuke-teme said he was talking with her and she was pissed off at us. "

"Yes Naruto. She was. But, after the talk with Sasuke" she shot him a fairly heated glare "Uchiha Itachi was sighted in the village… and her house reports the signs of a fight. She is not in Konoha anymore. And we don't know if she is still alive. All of I give you is a mission to get her ass back to here, because I believe that she is alive. Dismissed."

* * *

Exactly one hour after Sakura passed out she gained consciousness, but this time she had all of her strength back with all of her chakra. She smirked once again and masked her chakra. _Now, I only have to escape from here. I would like to get this bastard, but I would meet other members of Akatsuki. I am sure that I will meet him soon. First I have to escape. _

Sakura made few hand seals and opened the door. Quietly but quickly she made steps through the corridors. She knew where people were because she felt theirs chakras. Step by step she was nearer her escape, and nearer more dangerous situations. A few more steps and she was outside. She knew that she wasn't safe yet. The real escape begun here. And she was right. After taking a couple more paces, she heard his voice behind her.

"And where do you think you are going cherry bloom? Hm?" He'd snuck up on her, his chakra masked too.

"And you, where do you think I am going? What is more I don't believe it's any of your business." With that she started to run away at top speed. She knew that she had to think of some plan and it had to be done quickly.

* * *

**I have no more strength to write, but I hope you liked this chapter. I started to write next chapter. So it is up to you how quickly I will update. The more reviews to give, the sooner I will upload. The second story will be uploaded next week. **

**Reviews**** please. **

**Love**

**Lady Azaria**


	4. Request! Please read!

Hi. Sorry that I didn't update for a long time, but I just didn't have any ideas. But now I do have. And I have written 10 pages ( it is a lot for me) , but before I update next chapter, I have to find a person who want to edit my chapters. I promise one chapter once a month, so it won't be a lot of work . From the date I find that person, I will update as soon as possible and then month later you will have your next chapter, because I really have a lot of ideas right now. So please if you have a little bit of time and have confidence in your English, please help me.

Lady Azaria


	5. Chapter 4

* * *

Hi everyone. So today at last ( took me long enough ) I am presenting you new chapter of my story. I am staring to write new chapter today.

My special thanks to all people who reviewed my story. Please keep reading.

This chapter is dedicated to my fantastic and amazing beta. Please thank Danielle Rise in your reviews, because if it wasn't her, I wouldn't be able to present this chapter.

I don't not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Running wasn't the easiest thing when you are doing it from the most dangerous member of the infamous Akatsuki. In fact it seemed that it was one of the most dangerous and, to tell the truth, the most exciting things in my life. Yes, you heard me right, the most exciting thing ever. I could feel his breath on the base of my neck and the next thing I felt were his fingers that brushed my garment. In that moment I seemed to find new strength and ran even faster than ever before, passing the trees, trying to avoid the branches that could hit me in the head and make my escape unsuccessful.

So when you run like a madman, besides running_**,**_ you have to do a second thing. Think, and to tell the truth, it isn't easy thing. How to make him lose my track? Seriously, for the first time in my life, I really, really didn't have any idea. I was desperately trying to think of ANYTHING. Then, something like a miracle happened. I saw in front of me, in the far distance, a group of people with Konoha headbands on their foreheads.

I felt so much relief that it almost took me out of my footing, but the second thing that came to me was anger. There was one thing that I disliked more than running from the fight; it was being saved. I really couldn't think of anything that I hated more. Maybe team 7, but it isn't for sure.

One thing was for sure, it was too much even for Itachi, because when I turned my head slightly to look at him, he wasn't there anymore. I stopped my movements and waited for the troop to come closer to me, but when they did all of positive feeling went away. They were there with them. All of the team 7 that I despised more than anything.

In a few seconds, in the front, beside, and behind me was a group of people, to be more precise. From what I saw and counted, there were two squads of ANBU and five members of team 7. I gave each member of ANBU small nod of acknowledgment and ignored Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai and Yamato. To me they didn't exist.

The ANBU captain come nearer.

"We were ordered to look for you, Haruno-san, and bring you back to Konoha. As we assumed your disappearance was connected with Uchiha Itachi." I looked closer at the person that was speaking to me. I knew that voice. If I guessed right, right in front of me was none other than Hyuuga Neji. "It is better to move to Konoha as soon as possible. Do you need help or treatment Haruno-san?"

"No, I don't need anything. Lets get moving." And with that, I started dashing towards Konoha.

I started from the very beginning with my top speed. I wanted to get soon to my village and talk to Tsunade, because the things changed. What Itachi asked meant that Akatsuki knew something, or even if they didn't have information, they sure as hell have a hint to the truth. I can't let them get what they wanted.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the ANBU and team 7 catch up with me. Naruto looked like he wanted talk to me, but Kakashi stopped him "Later Naruto, now isn't the right time."

"_Later, now isn't the right time". HAHAHAHA. If you think, Kakashi, that there will be ever the right time, you are deadly wrong. The only thing that I will do with you or either of you is bite you to a __bloody plump. You told me enough a few years ago. You, Naruto, and Sasuke are on my black list. I DO NOT talk to people that are on that list._

After a few hours of running, we came to gates of Konoha. We didn't stop or even slow down till we got to the Hokage tower. In a flash we appeared in front of the Hokage, who was at that exact moment, taking a sip of her precious sake. For a few seconds she didn't seem to notice us and her eyes were completely clouded with the desire for more sake, but when Tsunade did notice us, she glared till she saw me with them. In one moment, she forgot about her sake and glaring.

"Hokage-sama, we completed the mission. The missing-nin, Haruno-san, was found and as you see we brought her back. Are there any more orders?"Captain of the ANBU asked.

"No, you are dismissed. I want your reports in 2 hours. Team 7 is dismissed too. Sakura, you stay, we have to talk."

"Hai, Hokage-sama" In a moment, all of the people disappeared from the office except for me and the Hokage.

"Now, tell me what the fuck is happening. Why in the hell did Uchiha Itachi kidnap you? There has to be a reason and I want to know now."

Sakura sighed and began to talk. "It will take some time Shisou. The reason why he is interested, sorry why all the Akatsuki is after me, is my teacher. When I left Konoha, I didn't have a plan of how to start training or where to begin, so I was wandering across the lands and one day I went to the mountains. However, it wasn't the best idea ever, because I didn't watch the weather, so the storm that day took me completely unprepared. I didn't have the strength to wander long and I couldn't find any safety place. After an hour or so I started to lose my consciousness. When I woke up, and to tell the truth I didn't expect to wake up , I was in an unfamiliar place, on a bed covered with duvet and sitting near me was a rather old man who was drinking sake."

" That was your teacher, wasn't he?"

" Yes, it was him. He told me that I am stupid to go into the mountains without proper equipment and checking the weather. I couldn't really say anything to him , because I knew he was right from the very beginning to the very end. Soon, after he gave me food, I went to sleep. The next morning, when I woke up again, the storm didn't end and it didn't look like it would end soon. So after breakfast we started talking about everything and to tell the truth that was one of the most interesting conversations I ever had. However after few hours of discussion, he went straight to the point and asked me what is a girl like me doing alone in the mountains."

" To tell the truth, for a moment I didn't want to tell him anything about what I am doing and why I was doing what I was doing. But when he looked me straight in my eyes with his kind ones filled with the wisdom, I couldn't tell him that it wasn't his business, so I told him everything from the moment that I become genin to the point that my teammates betrayed me. I explained to him everything, that I wanted to be strong and have power so that no one ever thought of me lower that I was. "

"After that, for long time, neither me nor he spoke anything. The next day he came to me and said that he will teach me if I want but for the price of two promises that I had to fulfill no matter what. I agreed, but before I did it, I asked him one question. Whether those promises would make harm come to anyone and what was more important to Konoha. He said no and I believed him . From that day, I become his student. To be honest, it was one of the most painful and exhausting times in my life. Two and a half years of training with him showed me that he was un-ordinarily powerful and had knowledge that was out of my imagination. He passed his knowledge on me. To tell the truth, there are some things that I know now that I wouldn't use even if I would be close to dieing. There are jutsus too powerful, too hard to control."

"And what about the promises?"

"I got to know what he wanted from me only the day I ended my tuition. First was easy to keep and I promised myself earlier that I would do it. He wanted me to keep my knowledge to myself, to protect it from other people who could use it for themselves and to use it wisely and pass it only to the person that you trust completely. The second promise was much more harder …" In that moment, my voice stopped.

"What did he want from you?" Tsunade could see that my eyes lost the gleam that once I was talking about my training, instead they shone with regret and something more… it was pain and mourning.

"He wanted one more thing after he passed the knowledge. He wanted peace. For many years he was hiding from the Akatsuki, who wanted him for two things: Knowledge and the demon that was in him. He wanted me to kill him with the power that I had." And in that moment, I held my head in my hands. "I told him that it doesn't have to be like this. That Naruto is fighting the Akatsuki and one day they will be destroyed, but… he didn't want to listen to me. He said he was too old and wanted peace and quiet that death gives us. He looked straight into my eyes without saying anything and I knew that I had to fulfill my promise. So I did. In the moment I killed him, he whispered to me to protect Naruto even if I hate him now, because even he doesn't deserve this kind of life and to kill all Akatsuki." For a while the office was completely quiet and after a while Sakura spoke again. "And even if he didn't know he made me promise him 3 things, I will kill all Akatsuki and protect Naruto, no matter what. "

"It won't be easy Sakura, even with the power you have, taking out all of the Akatsuki will be hard."

"I know. But this is my ninja way, I won't back down from this, even if I have to sacrifice my life I will do it, I just have to find a way how to destroy them all, and some ideas are forming in my mind."

"What ideas?"

"It is too early to talk about it, I have think it through."

"Okay, I won't ask now, but I want to know BEFORE you decide something. Is that clear Sakura?" In response Sakura nodded and smirked a little. "Good. Now I have few orders for you. First in one week time you will pass the exam for Jonin and I am sure from what I heard that will be easy enough for you. Second you will, in a month's time, pass ANBU exam. And don't you dare quarrel with me. It will help you to know few things. You know our ANBU is quite good with getting information. You could use it. Third you will work with your old team and…"

"WHAT?!?!?!?! Why should I work with them? I don't want to get near them at all!!!!!!!"

"Listen to me Sakura. You want to protect Naruto, so you have to be near him. To protect him you have to get to know him more. He changed especially after you left. And don't you dare shout at me in my office!!!" The desk of the Hokage flew out of the window. "If you don't want to end like that desk, do NOT shout and disagree with me. Is that understood?" Nod. "Good. The last order is that you are going to your apartment NOW and go to sleep, because you look like shit. You are dismissed."

Sakura dragged her self o her apartment and fell to the bed with no energy to do anything else than turn around to lay on her back. She glared at the ceiling as if this particular ceiling was guilty of the all the misfortune.

"Sorry Shisou. But I can't tell you everything that is to tell, because there is one more thing… one more thing." And when she spoke that words she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"It has complicated a lot of things, don't you agree?" Tsunade spoke to the person who stood in deep shadow, nearly invisible.

"Yes. The mission will be even harder than before. Are you sure you can trust her?"

"Maybe yes, maybe not. She is keeping something to herself. I am sure of it. She told nearly everything, but she didn't tell the most important thing."For a few seconds, the Hokage was quiet, deep in thoughts. " I want you to get to know what she is hiding from and do this discreetly. Is that clear?"

"Yes. What about the second mission?"

"Keep me informed about every single thing. Something is about to happen and we have to be prepared as much as we can, but to do that I need information."

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

"And try to survive this missions. After that end I want you for a few more missions that you will need."

"This mission from the very beginning when it started a few years ago , was a suicidal mission." And with that the room was empty except for Tsunade Herself.

"I really need a drink tonight" She mumbled to herself and bend down to take her sake from under the desk.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura got up from her bed, she started doing her morning routine and thought out loud.

"This is going to be fucked. Training with them, being with them, try to not to kill them, I probably will have to even talk to them… grrr… This is really fucked."

In the time of 20 minutes she was sitting on the bridge's railing and waiting for her old teammates to show themselves for training session. She was pissed off to the maximum . _"To the hell with it. I will NOT talk to them at all. We can work together, we can train, but I will not forgive them. Any of them."_

In few minutes she saw Sasuke walking, but not looking at the bridge. The moment he come to the bridge Sakura closed her eyes to not look at him. There was no movement at all from him. She knew that he was standing there and looking at her, but decided to ignore him.

"Hm."

She didn't even move one muscle. After next few seconds she felt that he leaned on the railing just next to her sitting form. Minutes passed neither of them moved. Then out of nowhere, Sasuke moved with the speed of the light and made her fall from the railing, and what was more he took strong hold on her hands and blocked her legs with his. There was no way out of the cage that he made of his body.

The situation forced her to stop ignoring him and open her eyes which were burning with neither anger, nor fire, and not even rage. It was fury. And this particular emotion was directed on the man before her.

"Hm."

"Let me go now, you bastard!!!!!"

"No."

"What do you mean fucking no?!!! You have no right to hold me."

"It doesn't matter if I have right or not. I will let you go, only when I end what I want."

"And what does a fucking bastard like you want form me?!?!?!?!"

"Calm down, stop screaming in my ears and stop struggling, because you have no chance right now to get away from me. I want this fucking thing between us."

"There is nothing between us. Nothing do you hear me Uchiha? Nothing."

"We are teammates, and do not try to deny it. We are, and we won't stop being teammates just because of the few stupid words said a few years ago by me, Naruto and Kakashi."

"You think that I will forgive you or them? You have to be kidding me. I will not. Is that understood?" There was silence for a while and then Sakura heard two words whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me for being a fool." And in that moment, Sakura was actually speechless. She was looking in the face of Sasuke and even in her fury, she knew that those words where actually said from the bottom of his heart. But in one moment, his face returned to his usual cold, emotionless self. She knew he took her silence for the refusal. "If you don't forgive me, I will tie you up and lock in The Uchiha compound till you say you do. So you better do it now."

She looked at him for the few second with her mouth agape. And then out of nowhere, she started giggling, the giggle transformed into a laugh. She knew that this man in front of her for the first time in his life probably apologized, and she knew that she could forgive him. In moment she was quiet once again and then spoke.

"I forgive you. But that doesn't mean that we will start where we left off. I will never be like that again. I will never, ever love you like that again. But we can be friends."

"It is alright with me. What about the dope and Kakashi?"

"They did much worse than you. There is no forgiveness in my heart for them… even if they "tie and lock me up."

"They are ashamed for what they did Sakura."

"They should have thought earlier, before they said those words. Their words meant that they didn't care about me at all. So they never were true friends and teammates to me."

Sasuke didn't say anything more and let go of Sakura, once more leaning on the railing, but before he knew what was happening he was knocked out from the bridge in to cold water.

"You are forgiven, but for holding me against my will and treating me like that, you had to be punished." Said Sakura who looked down on Sasuke lying in the water with a scowl on his face.

About the half hour later Naruto showed up, equally surprised as Sasuke who he was seeing and Sakura treat him with the same cold shoulder that she gave Sasuke in the beginning. As soon as he showed up she turned around and looked into the river, just to not to look at him. She just couldn't stand the sight of him, because he brought back all the pain that she felt for so long. The wound that he and Kakashi gave her, was the kind of injury that time can't heal.

After some time, she heard familiar shout.

"Sasuke why are you soaked wet from the water?" Yes… this part clearly didn't change. He was still a… dope.

"Hm."

"_I see some things do not change, I can give away all of my money that they will fight in few minutes." Sakura thought with small smile, but in moment her face turned once again to unreadable._

But her prediction didn't come true at all, because behind her was total silence. She knew that in that moment everything could happen, so she put her guard up again and waited quietly, ready for anything. But once more nothing happened. There was silence for two full hours until she heard a familiar voice.

"Yo." Guess who came.

To tell the truth something was happening today. Because for the one more time there was total silence in team 7.

"Sakura-chan … please turn around and talk with us." She heard the pleading voice of Naruto with so much pain that she nearly did it. _"No! Not this time!!! I will not forgive them. I could accept an apology from Sasuke.. but even if those two admit their guilt, I can't let go of what they did to me. Not this time. Not ever. _She still stood turned back to them, but after a while she did turn around, but the moment she faced them her face was gleaming with every negative emotion she had for those two.

It seemed that the look of her face froze both of them and even Sasuke flinched.

"I am here, because I was ordered by the Hokage-sama. I was told to train with you and nothing more. That does not contain talking."

"But Sakura-chan.."

"For you I am not Sakura-chan… for you I am Haruno. We are not in any sort of relationship."

After another silence moment the Kakashi spoke.

"Sakura, let's talk. It doesn't have to be like that. We are sorry for what we did. We know that those words were unacceptable, but we will do anything to show you that you are an important person that belongs to this team and we will do anything for you that will make you forgive us."

"There is nothing you can do. You two are strangers to me. Anything you do and say won't change this fact. There is no turning back to what you did and I will never forgive you, ever. You two just do not exist to me." She sighed. "Will there be any training here, because if not, I am going. I have more important things than you. And as I said before, call me Haruno."

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter.

**Please review and do not forget to thank Danielle Rise. She is really amazing!!!!**

Love

Lady Azaria


End file.
